


Rooting For You

by londonandtea



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonandtea/pseuds/londonandtea
Summary: Emmett is mourning Rosalie leaving him, but has decided to stay in Forks for his family. An unsuspecting human with an interesting smell appears in his life out of chance, who will soon test his humanity further than anything before. After New Moon, slightly AU. Edward/Bella, Emmett/OC





	1. One

Esme put her hand on Emmett's strong shoulder, stepping beside him looking out toward the woods. "We don't have to stay, my dear. We can always relocate, start fresh."

It wasn't the first time she had suggested this. It wasn't the first time any of his family had suggested this. Even Bella had said she was ready, she would leave. She couldn't bare to be without Edward, and she had every excuse under the sun, ready to tell Charlie she was leaving.

He wished Rosalie had the same pull.

Thinking of her wasn't as painful as it was several months ago, right after she had left. She cited so many reasons, how Edward's relationship with Bella would be disruptive to her and the family. Especially after they all had to leave, and Edward nearly killing himself after Bella.

But one question she didn't answer is why he couldn't leave with her? She didn't want to disrupt his life, take him away from his family. She was the one who brought him into the family. But one night, while they were all hunting, Rosalie ran. So lost into the hunt it wasn't until they came back that Alice had a vision of Rosalie deciding to keep running. I would have run after her if it wasn't for the note she left. A huge slap in the face to our relationship.

My love for her had started to turn into rage. Anger. Wasn't that the second step in grief? Or perhaps the third, he couldn't remember.

"I'll be fine, Esme." The sun was coming up, and they would soon start their senior year. The rumor had already spread through town that Rosalie had found a long lost cousin, and left everyone to go find him. It would no doubt be the center of gossip tomorrow. The elusive Rosalie Cullen, leaving them to go live with her real family. Some thought it was mean of her, others thought she had every right to go.

Humans were so fucking naive.

"I'm gonna go, pick up Bella. I know Charlie will probably have a few concerns." Edward quietly left the house. Alice and Jasper were in his room, whispering to each other how much they loved and cared for one another. Forever together.

If only they knew how temporary forever was.

"I'll wait for you both in the car." Emmett said, Alice and Jasper quieting down. He quickly changed, and waited in the car. He sit still, as still as a vampire could. He traded in his old jeep for a biggest Range Rover he could find. A fresh start he claimed. He didn't mention how many times him and Rosalie had made love in that car, somewhere deep in the middle of the forest.

"I must admit, I'm really loving this car Emmett. It's much more you." Alice appeared in the passenger seat, Jasper sitting in the back.

"Hmm." Was all he responded.

They reached Forks High School in the nick of time, as they always did, ready to go to class.

"What do you have first?" Alice asked.

"As if you don't already know." Emmett said, getting out of the car.

"Humor me, please." Alice said behind him, Jasper by her side. It killed him to see so many of them happy, and now Emmett is Edward's position. Even worse, since Edward found his one true mate. Emmett already had his. Or so he thought.

"American History." He sighed, grabbing his books. He never used a backpack, there was no use.

"That should be fun. Let me know if you have questions." Jasper smirked.

"Don't hold your breath." Emmett responded. "I'll see you all later." He quickly turned to his class, sitting near the back of the class. He kept his head down, headphones in.

"Welcome, everyone! To yet another exciting year. I'm passing around the class syllabus." Mr. Tyson started the class, Emmett forced to pay attention. Or at least seem to. The last thing he needed was to bring any attention to the Cullens in any way.

God, no wonder Rose left.

"Now, I would like the first and third row to look to your left. Congratulations, that is your new partner for your semester long project." The whole class groaned. Emmett his in, knowing it would overpower the whole class as a growl. Beside him sat someone who he didn't know by name, but recognized around school. He had noticed her scent before. It was different, not good or bad, just different. She flipped her incredibly long, dark blonde hair away from her face.

"Emmett, right? I'm Shai." She extended her hand for him to shake. He grabbed it momentarily. He looked for a flicker of curiosity on her face, as to why he was so cold, but it never came.

"I'll pass around the directions for your first assignment at the end of class, for now, attention please! This will be fun, I promise..." Mr. Tyson went on to start teaching about the colonization of America, and Christopher Columbus. The typical start point for every history class he's ever taken.

Emmett was able to zone out for the class, an hour and a half seeming nothing in his long life. The bell rang, the end of the first class of his senior year. This time around.

"Please grab your first assignment on your way out! It's simple, and due by Wednesday." He said, handing everyone a sheet of paper.

Trig went by quickly, Emmett particularly gifted in math. Who wasn't when they had so much time to practice?

"I would like a run down of everyone's day!" Alice said.

"Don't you already know?" Bella said, the only one to sit down and actually eat her food.

"Why don't anyone play along with me today?" She sighed.

"Well, Edward just so happens to be in every single one of my classes." She smiled into her food, tucking a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"I wonder how that happened." Edward chuckled, holding her closer. Emmett rolled his eyes. How much longer could he take of all the love around him? If it wasn't for Carlisle, the guilt, he would have gone rogue weeks ago.

"Hmm..." Alice said under her breath.

"Hey, Emmett." Shai approached the table. "Hey." She smiled at everyone, friendly that reached her eyes.

"Hi! I'm Alice." She just couldn't help herself, Emmett thought to herself.

"I'm Shai. Emmett and I are partner's for our history project, but I really have no idea who is doing what."

"I'll do the first half, you do the second. We can meet up before class and put it together." He shrugged.

"Why doesn't Shai come over? I know Bella and I have some homework to do, it would be nice to have some company." Edward suggested.

"I'm super busy, but maybe for the next assignment? I can tell this is only going to get more involved as time goes on." She waved everyone goodbye, taking a turn to sit outside even though there was no sun out today.

"She's cute." Alice winked.

"Shai's a really cool gal. She knows a lot about random stuff." Bella said.

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"Like, crystals and herbs and stuff. She's super into naturey stuff. I'm surprised we've managed to have any form on conversation, our interests are way off. But whenever we chat I feel like she's really listening to me, you know? It's nice."

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Edward played, Bella shaking her head.

"I think she's single,actually..." Emmett couldn't help but see the glance Bella threw his way.

"Ooh..." Alice tried nonchalantly.

"Good to know." Emmett stood up, not wanting to hear his family try and force the first girl that happened to come along down his throat. He threw out his lunch, making his way to Advanced Chemistry. He needed this day to be over, to hunt. He wasn't particularly thirsty, but he was angry, and he knew a nice irritated grizzly would be the cure.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate if you could leave a review, I want to make this story as best as possible!

"If you want to look over them, I won't be offended." Shai smiled brightly, sitting down next to Emmett on Wednesday. He didn't know whether to trust her, or actually look over her work. Usually when humans said they wouldn't get offended, it wasn't far from the truth.

"I trust you. Here, I'll copy it down to my sheet to turn it in." Emmett grabbed her paper. She had written her part of the assignment in glittery purple ink. He sighed, taking a quick glance at her. He noticed her purple quartz earring and ring. Even if it was her favorite color, she didn't have to do everything with it.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Just staple them together." She pulled out a notebook, flipping through the pages. Emmett caught glimpses of a couple words, but couldn't make sense of it. Poetry, perhaps, or scattered noted.

"Assignments up front please, please. Let's go." Mr. Tyson ushered us to send out work forward. A strange scent hit Emmett. He looked beside him, Shai putting her hair up. Why did she smell so different? It wasn't like Bella. He had experiences humans who smelled so sweet to him he couldn't help himself. She didn't smell bad, but just different.

Really though, what did it matter?

The next assignment Mr. Tyson assigned required partners to work together, and apparently it would be like that until the end of the semester. More groaning ensued. They would have to get together, and research a period of time outside of the scope of the class. Which would be easy for him, but probably difficult for Shai. It wasn't her fault, she hadn't gone through high school and college several times over.

They walked side by side to their next class, much to Emmett's despair. He hated group projects, and as time went on more teachers relied on them. "So, any ideas? You don't have to have any right now, we have until Monday to decide and do some research." He asked. His mind worked, trying to figure out her scent. Why was she so different than any other regular human?

"I'd like to do something different. I'm sick of always hearing the same shit, it was the same at my old highschool..." She said bluntly. Emmett couldn't help but laugh at the fact they were on the same page.

"Fair enough, I agree. Maybe someone will finally learn something new. What high school did you come from?" He asked, not particularly intrigued.

"Somewhere in California. So do you want to meet up at the library?" She ignored his question tastefully, but Emmett couldn't help but keep on pressing. Now he wanted to know why she was avoiding it.

"Where in California?"

"Los Angeles. I don't think the school library is open on the weekend, so we either have to do it after school or meet up on the weekend and go somewhere else." She stopped at her locker, dropping off her books to pick up her Calculus book. They had approximately 3 minutes and 12 seconds until they had to go to their next class.

"We can find somewhere to work this weekend, if you'd like. Why did you leave L.A.?"

"It would have to be night time, I work until 6 both Saturday and Sunday. Here's my cellphone, just text me." She smiled at him, patting his arm goodbye before making her way to her class. Yet another question avoided. Interesting.

"You seem to be making new friends." Alice squeaked behind him.

"You seem to be getting much more irritating by the day." He half joked. Alice laughed, but he suddenly felt bad. He hated that Rosalie leaving had caused so much bitterness inside him. It wasn't fair to his family. But, then again, it wasn't fair that Rosalie left him.

"So, are you bringing her over or going out?" She kept asking.

"You make it seem like we're going on a date, Alice. We have a project together, that's all." Alice shrugged. It was a particular shrug, the one she did when she knew things that others didn't.

"Okay, well let me know."

"Why, so you can perfect your vision?" He chuckled at her blatantly trying to figure out the future.

"Actually, I don't see her future. It's weird, it's almost like if there was a wolf present. There just isn't anything there." She said, a hint of frustration at her voice. "I've got to class, and I'm genuinely interested in what you're gonna do. It's nice to see you making new friends." She emphasized to not make Emmett angry.

He sat down in class, his mind on other things. Was that the great mystery? She was some type of wolf, and that's why she smelled so differently? He had smelled Jacob and his pack of dogs, it was different. Their stench was nearly unbearable, like sticking your dog into a dirty toilet.

Perhaps she was something similar. Once he figured it out, he knew he would lose interest. He wanted to figure it out quick, know what made her smell so different. Why couldn't Alice see her?

He had to tell Carlisle, he realized quickly. What if there was another creature in the area, one they weren't aware of? They had to at least know, in case any danger came their way.


End file.
